


False Gay Awakening

by the_wildcard



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wildcard/pseuds/the_wildcard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the gang goes to hell part two</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Gay Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just me being angry and needing somewhere to vent. I might delete later

Dennis intentionally got Mac alone, just to yell at him. Figures. Not that Mac was hoping to be alone with Dennis for anything besides him yelling. Because he isn't gay, they established that. False alarm. Straight men have false gay awakenings all the time. 

Dennis slams the front door to Dee's apartment. A few frames on her wall shake. Mac does too. "How could you say that," he asks very calmly, despite the fact that his face is red and angry. 

"Say w-... What, Dennis?" Mac may have backed up a little when Dennis stepped towards him, but it's just because... Well it's not because he's scared. That's for god damn sure. "That you aren't gay, Mac? Why did you take it back?" 

Dennis is practically yelling now. The neighbors might start complaining. He's in front of Mac now, looking ready to explode. Mac places a hand on his friends chest, ignoring the pounding heart and prominent bones under his fingertips. 

"Calm down, Dennis. Jesus." Dennis grabs Mac's wrist and flings it off his body. "Don't say Jesus ever again." Dennis pushes Mac roughly to the hardwood floor. There's a loud crash as a lamp falls to the ground with him. "Don't you ever fucking talk about God to me again." Mac is holding his breath and holding himself up by his elbows. Dennis is standing over him menacingly. 

"Really, Mac?" His voice softens, and he kneels down. "How could you say that to me?" Mac shakes his head, not understanding the question. "Say-" Dennis cuts him off, by straddling him. 

"You can't lie to me. Or to anyone, for that matter. We all see through your bullshit." Mac cringes. A piece of broken lamp is lodged into the skin on his palm from when it fell. "The things you say. The things you do. No one on Earth is convinced you're straight."

Dennis leans over Mac who doesn't look ready to say anything any time soon. His face has gone pale, whether from fear or realization, he doesn't know. "You're pathetic, baby," Dennis says softly.

"You've lived almost forty years, and counting, in denial about everything in your life." With Dennis leaning down, and Mac propping himself up on his elbows, their faces are so close. Mac reminds himself he isn't gay, that this couldn't be gay. 

"Aren't you tired of pretending?" 

Mac wants to say "God, yes." Then he remembers Dennis' earlier statement. And so instead, Mac closes the space quickly, before he can talk himself out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This would've turned into smut, but I can't write sex scenes for the life of me, so just pretend they do. And remember, in real life, just to be clear, Mac is gonna be a top.


End file.
